I Need You
by Akashi15
Summary: Após descobrir que Nai é na verdade um Niji, Gareki já não sabia mais o que pensar, o que fazer. Mesmo depois de ter resolvido todo o problema que o "sonho" de Karoku causou, a memória ainda está muito recente, atormentando Nai, tirando-lhe o único conforto real, Gareki. LEMON! Se não gosta, não leia. Rate: 18


**Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem pertence a mim (do contrário, haveria um Gareki na minha cama).**

**Meu primeiro lemon! Fiquei muito constrangida escrevendo isso durante a aula, mas eu precisava completar minha fantasia de fujoshi.**

**Desculpem-me por eventuais erros, estou com sono e preciso esconder isso da minha família (não daria muito certo se eles descobrissem que agora eu escrevo lemon...)**

"- Nai... Por que você não está focando em mim? Tem alguém próximo a você?

- Karoku!? Onde você está!?

- Que tipo de pessoa é?

- Ah... Gareki...

- Esse é meu garoto, conseguindo fazer amigos. Mas vamos dizer adeus a essa pessoa.

- Huh... Mas... Por quê...?

- Porque ele sente pena do Nai. Você deve dizer pra ele 'Eu não preciso de Gareki'

- Mas eu... Gareki é...

- Mas essa pessoa será pega por coisas assustadoras se estiver perto de Nai. Você não quer que ele se quebre, quer?"

- GAREKI! - Nai acordou estupefato. O pesadelo que tivera horas atrás voltava à sua mente trazendo consigo a briga com Gareki e a dor das lágrimas aos olhos. Amedrontado, subiu no beliche à procura de Gareki. Precisava ter certeza de que ele não havia partido e o deixado só. - Gareki... - chamou baixo - Gareki... - mas o garoto não estava ali, o que fez Nai sentir-se abandonado, gritando o nome do outro desesperadamente.

- # - # -

- Hã? Gareki, o que você está fazendo que deveria estar na cama? Não está cansado? - Yogi perguntou.

- Tenho muita coisa pra pensar. Não consigo dormir.

- Ahh, kawaii!... Quer que eu conte uma história ou cante uma cantiga de ninar? - *insira onomatopeia de soco* - Desculpa, desculpa. Eu só tava brincando. Então, o que é tão estressante ao ponto de lhe tirar o sono?

- Apenas... estou tentando absorver a ideia de que o Nai é, na verdade, um animal... É meio difícil de entender e acreditar, sabe?

- Hã? Animal? Você não entendeu. Tecnicamente, o pequeno-Nai não é realmente um animal. Ele tem características de um Niji, como se fosse uma mutação. Na realidade, pequeno-Nai é um menino como outro qualquer.

- Er... meio confso, mas muito melhor de acreditar. Vou dormir. - e voltou para o quarto, deixando um Yogi irritado pela falta de educação do garoto.

Ao chegar na porta, porém, ele ouviu um choro baixo, doído.

- Nai...? - apesar de saber quem era, perguntou calmo para, sem perturbar, chamar a atenção do menino, o qual rapidamente levantou a cabeça, mostrando os olhos inchados. "Céus! Ele é muito fofo!" Gareki ficou vermelho com a visão e agradeceu pela penumbra no quarto.

- Gareki! Gareki! - ele pulou no pescoço do garoto, sorrindo abertamente e com alívio - Gareki! Pensei... - fungou - pensei que você tinha me abandonado... Gareki... Eu... eu realmente não quero que o Gareki se quebre, mas... eu não quero perder Gareki, eu preciso de Gareki...

- Nai...? Você... sonhou com Karoku de novo? - perguntou enquanto tirava os braços do garoto de seu pescoço, ao passo que ele afirmava timidamente com a cabeça - Tudo bem, Nai. Vai ficar tudo bem. - disse Gareki e abraçou o menino carinhosamente - Eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem você.

- Gareki... é tão... quentinho... - Nai apertou o abraço, aconchegando-se. Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, sentindo o calor e o cheiro um do outro.

Gareki puxou o garoto mais para perto. Ele queria mais. Não queria dividir aquela fofura com ninguém, ainda mais com o Karoku, que tanto o fez sofrer. Queria torná-lo seu.

- Er... Gareki... tem algo me apertando... - TODO o seu corpo o queria.

- Deixa só... eu te abraçar um pouco mais... - ele se sentou na cama de baixo do beliche sem soltar Nai por um segundo sequer. - Nai... - e levantou o rosto do garoto para um beijo - Não sinta mais medo. Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você. Apenas... não me deixe.

- Nai não quer deixar Gareki. Nai precisa de Gareki. - e aceitou mais beijos, sendos estes cada vez mais intensos - G-Gareki, que engraçado... Sua língua faz cócegas! - "Tão inocente!"

- É pra você brincar com ela, Nai. Você usa sua língua pra brincar com a minha.

- Como assim?

- Abra a boca e deixe-me guiá-lo - ao que Nai obedeceu seguindo os movimentos de Gareki e deixando suas línguas dançarem a cada toque.

- Gareki... O que... O que... - tentou perguntar entre os beijos, quando a mão do outro entrou em sua calça, tocando seu membro.

- Eu quero te tocar, te sentir mais. - respondeu desejoso ao mesmo tempo que tirava a própria camisa. - Nai... Eu quero que você seja meu - e deixou que as ações falassem por si. Sua mão subiu por baixo da camisa do menino que o beijava, sentindo a pele macia até chegar ao mamilo, onde seus dedos brincavam de beliscá-lo trazendo um prazer estranho a Nai e um gemido baixo a seus lábios.

Seguindo seu lado animal, Nai sentou no colo de Gareki, o que o deixou ainda mais excitado. Com esse gesto, Gareki abriu as calças de ambos, dando maior liberdade de movimentação e começou a abaixar a de Nai, enquanto reclinava-se na cama, sem pararem os beijos.

- Nai. - Gareki afastou o rosto claro do garoto e focou em seus olhos vermelhos intensos - Eu sei que pode parecer difícil de acreditar, mas eu te amo-

- Amo? O que é isso? - obviamente ele nunca ouvira essa palavra e olhou confuso para Gareki, o qual logo ficou mais vermelho do que já estava "Ele é MUITO fofo!"

- "Amo" vem de "amor", que é o que se sente quando você gosta de outra pessoa, quer protegê-la, fazê-la feliz, se possível ao seu lado - explicou calmamente - Você se sente bem quando essa pessoa sorri, e fica triste quando ela está mal.

- Ah... eu sinto um calor confortável aqui - apontou para o peito - e umas cócegas aqui - apontou pra barriga - quando penso em Gareki. Uma vez, algo subiu aqui embaixo... Isso tudo é amor? - "Céus! Eu não posso com tanta fofura!" Gareki sorriu.

- É, Nai. É bem assim. - e começou a beijar a barriga de Nai, subindo pelo tórax até o pescoço, tirando-lhe a camisa de modo que, ao alcançar os lábios do menino claro, seus troncos estavam em total contato. Ele, então, em meio às carícias, deitou Nai na cama e começou a mordiscar o seu pescoço, deixando marcas roxas na pele alva.

- Gareki... Ahn... - gemeu e agarrou-se ao garoto que se afastou um pouco.

- Calma, eu só vou tentar algo novo - disse tirando seus dedos da boca de Nai e colocando-os em sua própria boca, molhando-os abundantemente antes de enfiar o primeiro deles na entrada de Nai, extraindo um gemido de seus lábios.

- G-Gareki, o que...? - mas o garoto não respondeu. Apenas afastou as pernas de Nai, de modo que pudesse se posicionar facilmente entre elas, é introduziu um segundo dedo. - Ah!... Gareki...

O moreno debruçou-se sobre o outro, beijando-lhe o pescoço de porcelana e deixando uma nova pintura roxa nele. Então beijou-lhe enquanto introduzia um terceiro e último dedo, ao que Nai respondeu mordendo-lhe o lábio, numa tentativa de repreender um gemido. Gareki começou a movimentar os dedos dentro de Nai, o qual contraiu o rosto numa expressão que fez Gareki ficar sem palavras.

Ele retirou os dedos do orifício e posicionou seu membro erétil no lugar. Em meio às estocadas, Gareki acariciava a cintura e as costas claras do amado, enquanto o mesmo arfava e gemia a cada toque, cada movimento do outro, fazendo com que ambos ficassem ainda mais excitados. Gareki então, diminuiu o ritmo da penetração para admirar a expressão confusa de Nai sem saber o que fazer com o próprio membro.

- Aqui - segurou as mãos de Nai e posicionou-as sobre o membro dele, massageando-o em conjunto por toda a extensão - Deixa que eu te ajudo - e o beijava e mordia enquanto o masturbava, até o garoto não aguentar e liberar seu líquido, molhando os corpos dos dois. Segundos depois, Nai sentiu um jato quente dentro de seu orifício quando Gareki também ejaculou.

Nesse momento, todas suas forças se exauriram, os dois garotos estavam extremamente cansados, mas em puro êxtase. Gareki se retirou do corpo de Nai e deitou sobre ele, o beijando com muito carinho.

- Nai... - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Gareki... Eu amo Gareki... - ele sussurrou de volta, já quase dormindo. Gareki sorriu como não sorria há muito tempo.

- Não importa o que digam, eu nunca vou te abandonar - e depositou um beijo leve, calmo, na testa do amado já adormecido, antes de deitar-se ao seu lado na pequena cama do beliche, onde dormiram ambos no aconchego um do outro.


End file.
